


Irish Cream

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome with the twins and their roommate Nikki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Cream

Irish Cream  
(A MacManus one-shot)

 

Nikki groaned and rolled out of bed, she already knew it must be around 5pm so she had slept the better part of the day. The house was quiet as she got up, threw a pair of short shorts on and one of the guys shirts that was way to big and hung down to her midthigh. She walked down the hallway and peeked into their room.  
She smiled, seeing both of them but naked and half laying on each other, a pizza box crumpled between them. She shook her head thinking back to last night when she had come home with some information on a new bad guy that moved into town. Of course they wanted to celebrate with pizza and booze and who was she to say no..  
She had become part of their weird little family, the boys with no family and her without one also, they kind of took her under their wing, told her what their family business was and all their secret plans. She had been in shock to begin with then she wanted to get in on the action. But they had said no in a heart beat, she was too young and she was a little girl.  
Typical for them but they still see her as little even though she hadn’t been little for a long time. She was a woman shaking with needs and being shacked up with two sexy Irish men was getting to her. Hearing them going at it in the bedroom like she wasn’t there. She hadn’t be grossed out at finding out they were together, only mad that she didnt have the balls to ask to join.  
But coffee now was the best thing she could offer them so she made a big pot of black coffee and started on their late breakfast. Tonight was when they would go out and commit gratuitous violence as Murphy once said, she aways laughed at that. But they needed to be fed and ready to go by sundown. Where she would be suck here alone until they came back. But this would be the last time, she had something in mind for them when they got back home to change there minds.  
“Rise and shine!!” she yelled into their room.  
They jumped and grabbed for their clothes, “Jesus woman we are tryin to sleep, and we are naked..” Connor said shooting her a dirty look.  
Nikki just laughed, getting a good eye full of both of them beautifully naked. “Well stop excluding me from the awesome sex that goes on and I wont have to be creepy and look at ya while yer naked.”   
Murphy busted out laughing, not bothering to grab for his clothes, “she’s right Connor, she should be allowed in the fun.” He said and winked at her.  
Nikki groaned, feeling her body heat up and seeing Murphy getting harder right in front of her, “oh no..no no no lass you get on outta here, for Christ sakes brother put some clothes on.”  
Nikki growled at them and went in to eat her own food, she would also need her strength for later for what she had planned, she knew Murphy would be on board, hell he was now but Connor was the difficult one. He gave her shoulder a squeeze as he sat down next to her to eat.  
“Don’t worry lass, he will come around.”  
She groaned, “i just don’t see why he is doin this, its not like i aint done bad shit before, ive fucked guys and done some other shit..not murder but the night is still young.”  
Murphy stared at her with an open mouth, his coffee cup stopped mid drink when she mentioned sex, “oh lass ya can`t be talkin ta me like that..”  
She grinned and put her hand on his leg, slowly sliding it up until her fingertips grazed his cock and he jumped, groaned and leaned back a little, “come on it would be so much fun if I joined wouldn’t it?”  
“Mmm hhh...so much fun...fuck that feels good.”   
Connor stomped in and pushed Murphy back out of his chair so he hit the floor, “oh come on cant even leave ya for two seconds to take a piss...hurry the fuck up and you.” He pointed to her, “don’t fuckin tease him like that.”  
Nikki smiled and gave Murphy a wink, “fine I wont, you’ll see things my way pretty soon.” That was all the conversation until they left to go do their night time murderous jobs.  
*  
Nikki made sure to pick up the house after they left. Then took a long hot shower to wash away the smell of old beer and stale cigarettes from her body. She was already anxious for them to get here. She knew Murphy would have fucked her if they had been alone but fuckin Connor had to say no.. Maybe he was jealous..she kept asking but that wasn’t it. Murphy had many fuck buddies, not just his brother..  
She ached just thinking about what they would do when they got home. Would Connor totally freak out and kick her ass out for good or would he give in to her or maybe Murphy would stop listening to him and just fuck her already.   
The knock on the door made her smile and she opened it to find her best friend, who also happened to be gay standing there with a bag full of chocolate syrup and whipped cream, “oh you made it !” she squealed and gave him a hug.  
“Oh yeah and I brought everything, but Nik can I tell you how uncomfortable this makes me?” he was pouting.  
Nikki smiled, “yeah I know but I need something drastic and you are all i got my friend, you wont actually have to touch me, just look like you’re about to when they open the door.”   
He nodded, “fine but you owe me and I better not get hit.”  
“Okay well we should get started, they should be home soon.”  
*  
“Oh come on Connor, she isn’t a kid no more.” Murphy growled at him, he had been in a pissy mood ever since this morning and he was tired of it.  
“Shut it I don’t wanna fuckin talk about it anymore, it aint gonna happen brother.”  
Murphy shoved him, “and why the fuck now, ya can fuck yer own brother but not some sexy thing like her?”  
Connor groaned and started to walk up the stairs, “it aint that man, its just odd. I don’t see her that way.”  
“Fuck I do, she’s sexy as hell and I want some.” Murphy grinned, he couldn’t help but think of earlier, she wanted him and his brother but Connor was being a brat.  
They rounded the corner and heard moaning noises coming from inside their door. Murphy was worried but he knew it was her that was moaning and it made him hard in an instant. Connor put a finger to his mouth and kicked in the door, both of them had their guns up and ready to fire only to stop midstride and let their jaws hit the ground.  
There she was, laying naked on their kitchen table with whipped cream on her breasts and the apex of her thighs, chocolate syrup splashed on her skin and a really buff looking man about to lick it off of her.  
“The fuck!!??” Connor growled and grabbed the man, slamming him into the wall and putting his gun to his face. The gun looked freaked out and had his arms up, eyes clothes.  
“The fuck Connor!” Nikki said and got up, pulling him off her friend, “cant just barge in here and shoot whoever you want.”  
Murphy couldn’t believe this right now, she was with a guy..who was getting ready to lick whipped cream off her, his cock pulsed but a wave of jealousy flashed over him and he now wanted to shoot the new guy.   
“Who the fuck is this Nik?” Connor asked, glaring at her.  
“He is a friend, got a problem with it?” she shot back.  
“Other than yer fuckin naked and he’s about to touch you, no!”   
Nikki was still very naked and she didnt seem to mind, “so just cuz you Irish pricks don’t want me that means i cant have anyone else?”  
“Hey not fair..I want ya.” Murphy put his hand up and made her smile.  
“Oh fuckin hell is that what this is, pay back?”  
Nikki glared at him, pointing at her friend. “This is Mark, he is gay...very gay and the only reason he was here was to help me get through to my tough as nails Irish asshole of a roommate, I`m not a fucking child Connor.”  
Murphy`s jaw hit the floor again, not believing what had happened. She had staged this, the little devil...just to prove to them..well to Connor that she wasn’t a kid anymore..it was fucking brillant and his jealousy washed away and made him laugh.  
“Told ya Con, she wants it and she’s a big girl now..”  
Connor glared at him and told her friend to get out, which is what he did asap. Leaving him hard, Connor pissed and Nikki horny and naked. He licked his lips, seeing some of that cream drip down from her breast to her belly, he rushed forward and licked it off, hearing her moan while he did it.  
“Murphy...”  
“Nope, not gonna happen this time..she wants it, I`m gonna give it to her..ya wanna stop being a bastard and help me or just sit there with a hard on?” he turned back to Nikki, seeing her grinning at him, “here I am lass, all yours.”   
Nikki grabbed him by the hair and their lips crashed together, Murphy moaned and let his hands roam her naked body, feeling over her nice and round ass, giving it a squeeze. Aware that his brother was still watching, “get back up on this table lass..” he patted the table and she gladly got back on as she was.   
He went to her ankles and pulled her down until her ass hung off the side, “been wantin ta taste ya for so long.” He said before dipping his head down and sucking her and the cream into his mouth, groaning at her sweet taste. He could feel her moving, griping the edge of the table to keep still.   
He ignored his brother and focused on her, spreading her open with his fingers to get a better taste, his cock pushing hard into his jeans, he slipped his hand down and popped the button to slide them off and kicked them away.  
“Murph...god that feels so good!” she moaned and watched him eat her, going deeper with his tongue every time. Her body grinding itself against his mouth. She looked at Connor frozen where he was, his mouth hanging open, his cock hard as steel. “please...” she groaned and held her hand out to him.  
Connor moved forward without knowing it and then he was kissing at her mouth. Eating her moans from Murphy down below, his hands went to grab her chest but smeared whipped cream all over his fingers. He brought his fingers up to her mouth and watched her suck all of it off, making his cock weep.  
“Take them off Connor.” She moaned and pulled at his clothes, one of her hands going down to grip Murphy’s hair and pull him back up her mouth, her hands finding his hard cock and stroking over it.  
“Fuck...wanna feel your mouth.” He moaned into her ear and watched her drop off the table on to her knees and take him into her mouth, “oh shit!!” he moaned and hand to steady himself on the counter. Look at Connor walking towards him naked and wanting. He smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, “don’t worry brother, I`m still yours.”  
Connor grinned and nodded, kissing him again and feeling Murphy’s hand come out to stroke his cock, “we need a bed..soon!”   
Nikki got up and turned towards Connor, jumping into his arms, Murphy kissing at her back, “bedroom then. Yours.”   
Connor nodded and grabbed his brothers hand before leading all of them into the bedroom, laying flat on his back with Nikki on top of him, her pussy teasing the tip of his cock, “ride me lass.”  
She groaned and reached between them to stand up his cock and slip down on it, all the way to the base, “oh god!!” she moaned and started to ride him, feeling Murphy come up beside her, turning her face to kiss her. She kissed him for a moment, then broke it, “let me see you play..”  
He grinned, “ya wanna watch me jerk off do you?”  
She moaned and thrusted down harder onto Connor, his hands gripping her hips tightly, thrusting up into her. She wanted both of them but she couldn’t last much longer before she came, “yes, wanna see it when I cum then I want you to fuck me.”  
He moaned and laid beside them, grabbing his cock and spitting onto his hand before he started to touch himself, moaning and thrusting up hips up into his hand.   
“Fuck I`m not gonna last Nik!” Connor moaned just before he came hard, bringing her with him as she watched Murphy beside them. “God you were amazing lass, but my brother needs you.”   
She rolled over and Murphy jumped on her, bringing her to her knees and climbing behind her, “want ya like this love, wanna see that sexy ass of yours bounce on my cock.” He gave her ass a little slap before teasing her slit with his cock.  
“Fuck Murph don’t tease me..been teased too long.” She whined and pushed her ass back against him.  
He chuckled, I know.” He said and thrust in fast and hard, his balls slapping at her ass while he thrusted.   
She groaned, arching her back to look into his blue eyes, his face a mask of total pleasure as he fucked into her, “so tight love...so fucking tight.” He moaned and let his body move quickly, kissing her back while he pumped into her, enjoying every little moan.  
“Murphy..need to cum again..please..”  
Murphy groaned, he didnt feel close until she spoke, “god that mouth of yours Nikki, gonna make me cum too soon..”  
“Please Murphy..make me cum..fuck I feel it, right there!!”  
He felt her cum hard, her body shaking and bending while he pushed in once more before pulling out and cuming all over her ass, he groaned and his body sagged. “fuck that mouth, I swear is gonna kill me.”  
Nikki laughed, feeling both of them drip out of her but she loved it, pulling Murphy down to her and Connor scooted over, “thank you guys, I want it to be this way all the time.”  
Connor sighed, not wanting to share Murphy but he couldn’t deny that it felt right, “aye, guess its three of us now.”  
She kissed him quickly, getting a smile, “thank you!”


End file.
